Unfinished Mission
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Kadaj dan dua saudaranya datang mencari Cloud dan tampaknya berniat membunuh pemuda itu. Kenapa? Kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan Cloud hingga nyawanya diincar? Apakah tiga bocah berambut perak itu bisa menyelesaikan misi dengan baik?


Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children

Disclaimer : Square Enix

Warning : OOC! Beberapa adegan diambil dari movie aslinya, tapi dengan versi yang berbeda. Di sini, angep aja Sephiroth tu hidup (bukan ngikut di badan si Kadaj.^-^;) Setting-nya...anggap aja dunia FF campur negeri antah berantah, gitu. It's just a fic, jadi klo ada yang aneh2 ya maklumin aja, Hehehe...

**Unfinished Mission**

Sebuah hari di suatu padang gersang di pinggiran kota, tiga pemuda berambut keperakan duduk di atas motor besar mereka, menunggu seseorang. Matahari waktu itu begitu terik, tapi angin yang bertiup lembut cukup memberi kesegaran bagi mereka.

"Hey, Kadaj! Kau yakin kita menunggu di tempat yang tepat?" tanya Loz gelisah.

"_Tashika ni!_ Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku, _O-ni-san_?" Kadaj menatap langsung ke bola mata Loz sambil menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi kita sudah menunggu di sini selama hampir tiga jam!"

"Hm, kalau lima menit lagi dia tidak muncul, aku pergi." Timpal Yazoo datar.

"Yeah! Sejak tadi kita cuma buang-buang waktu. Lagipula sebenarnya apa alasan Sephi-sama menyuruh kita membunuhnya? Apa dia begitu kuat sehingga Sephi-sama merasa perlu menyingkirkannya?"

Yazoo memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya yang, ehm...yah, memang tampan. "Apapun alasannya, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang diperintahkan untuk dibunuh."

Kadaj tertawa kecil. "Kalian tidak ingat siapa mangsa kita?" Setelah bertanya begitu, dia melemparkan sebuah kartu ke tangan Loz. Di situ terlihat gambar seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru.

"Ex-soldier...Cloud Strife?"

"Hm! Aku tidak sabar ingin bertarung dengannya. Lagipula kita kan tidak harus cepat-cepat membunuhnya, jadi aku ingin bersenang-senang sebentar. Khu-khu-khu..."

"HE? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku punya adik seorang gay! Bagaimana dengan wibawaku nanti?" Loz langsung membayangkan kalau orang-orang tidak lagi takut padanya hanya karena adiknya seorang gay. Padahal rasa takut dengan gay atau tidaknya Kadaj kan tidak ada hubungannya.

"Ihh! _Baka!_ Maksudku bukan bersenang-senang yang 'itu'. Besok biar kucuci kepalamu dengan bensin dan shampoo kuda lalu kubilas dengan air mendidih. Bagaimana? Ide bagus, kan? Hehehe..."

"Jangan menangis, Loz!"

"Aku tidak menangis!" bantah Loz sambil mengelap sudut matanya.

"Aku pergi saja! Terlalu lama di sini tidak baik untuk kulitku," ujar Yazoo cuek.

"Pergi saja kalau ingin mati! Aku tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian. Aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai saudara. Jadi kalau kalian membangkang, kalian akan kubunuh!"

Mata Loz mulai berair lagi. "Bagaimana pun aku mewarisi kekuatan dari Sephi-sama. Seharusnya adikku bersikap lebih hormat padaku, pada kita!"

"Jangan menangis, Loz!"

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

"Yah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Hm, sepertinya Kadaj kita ini terlalu banyak membaca _manga_ NARUTO."

"NARUTO? _Manga_ _hentai_, ya?"

"Bukan."

"_Kodomo_ _manga_?"

"Itu mah DORAEMON."

"_Shoujo_ _manga_?"

"Bukan. NARUTO itu isinya bukan _love story_, tapi pertarungan ninja."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bocah nan kurang ajar ini?"

"Di _manga_ itu ada tokoh yang bernama Gaara, dia tidak segan membunuh saudara kandungnya sendiri. Ya, seperti Kadaj."

"Huh! Yang terlalu banyak membaca _manga_ itu justru kau, Yazoo _nii-san_!"

Yazoo malah memandang ke arah lain, menikmati hembusan angin yang mempermainkan rambut panjangnya tanpa mempedulikan sindiran Kadaj. Tentu saja Kadaj dengan senang hati mencabut pedangnya, lalu mengayunkannya ke atas kepala Yazoo. Tepat saat mata pedang nyaris menyentuhnya, Yazoo berbalik dan menahannya dengan pistol kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang," katanya santai. Tatapan matanya menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Benar. Itu dia." Kadaj menggantungkan kembali pedangnya di pinggang. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Matanya berbinar penuh minat. Dari tempat tinggi itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengendarai motor besarnya dengan cepat. Loz dan Yazoo segera mengejarnya.

Handphone Kadaj berbunyi.

"Sudah kau temukan?" suara berat terdengar dari seberang telepon.

" Ya. Haruskah kubunuh sekarang?"

Yang penting dia menyerahkan apa yang kuinginkan. Setelah itu terserah mau kau apakan dia."

"Hehehe... memang itu yang kumau."

TUT. Pembicaraan terputus. Tiba-tiba...

Ngung...ngung... Terdengar suara dengungan aneh entah dari mana. Tapi sepertinya dekat sekali. Kadaj memutar tubuhnya kesana-kemari, mencari sumber suara. Dan sekejap saja matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna coklat kekuningan yang terbang dengan cepat di sekitarnya.

"Lebah sialan. Kubunuh kau!"

Plak! Kedua telapak tangan Kadaj beradu di udara. Tapi sayang, lebah gurun yang mungil itu berhasil lolos.

"_Kisama_ ! Mati kau! Hiyaaat!!" Detik-detik berikutmya terdengar suara tepukan tangan Kadaj yang berusaha menghabisi si lebah malang yang tidak bersalah.

Di tempat lain, Loz dan Yazoo sibuk melawan Cloud. Ternyata untuk mengalahkannya tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Setelah sekian menit saling tebas dan saling tembak, saling pukul, saling tonjok, saling tendang, saling cakar, saling jambak dan saling-saling lainnya, akhirnya mereka berhenti karena kelelahan.

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menyerangku?" Tanya Cloud dengan napas tersengal.

"Kami bukan mau menyerangmu, tapi mau menangkap lalu membunuhmu," jawab Loz sama-sama ngos-ngosan.

Dalam hati Cloud merutuk, _sebenarnya orang ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih?_

"Kenapa kalian mau membunuhku? Apa salahku?"

"Eh?" Ditanya begitu Loz dan Yazoo malah saling pandang. _Apa ya? _Tanya mereka dalam hati. Yang tahu persis duduk perkaranya itu cuma Kadaj. Alhasil mereka bingung mau menjawab apa. Saat mereka sadar dari kebingungan mereka, ternyata sudah terlambat. Cloud sudah melaju bersama motornya, meninggalkan keduanya tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Yah, lagipula untuk apa Cloud mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka berdua? Tidak penting.

Akhirnya Loz dan Yazoo kembali ke tempat Kadaj. Saat keduanya sampai di tempat itu, mereka mendapati adik bungsu mereka sedang berlari-lari dan melompat kesana-kemari sambil menepuk-nepuk udara dengan liar dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila yang sedang mengamuk.

"Heh? Sepertinya dia memang mewarisi kegilaan Sephi-sama," gumam Loz.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi Kadaj jauh lebih sinting!"

PLAKK !!

"Hahahaha...." Kadaj langsung tertawa keras-keras. "Mati kau!" serunya puas. Tapi tawanya langsung hilang begitu menyadari binatang mungil itu hancur di tangannya. "Iuhhk..." Ditatapnya cairan hijau lengket di tangannya dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Cloud berhasil lolos," kata Loz melapor.

"_Baka! _Menangkap bocah begitu saja kalian tidak bisa?!" ujar Kadaj sambil lalu. Dengan cueknya dia mengelap tangannya di baju Yazoo. Melihat makhluk yang bentuknya tidak karuan, mengeluarkan cairan aneh dan berbau tak enak itu, orang se-datar Loz pun kontan menjerit. "Arrgh!! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Kau yang bocah! Waktu kami sibuk setengah mati, kau malah asyik main kejar-kejaran dengan serangga!"

"Kalian kan berdua, sedangkan si Cloud sendirian. Harusnya kalian yang menang, kan?"

"Maksudmu aku lemah, begitu?"

Sementara Loz dan Kadaj beradu mulut, Yazoo masih panik sendirian.

"TIDAKK!!" jeritnya. Dia pun berlari kesana-kemari sambil memegangi kepalanya dan berteriak-teriak histeris. "_Tasukete yo! Tasukete yo!_"

"Sudahlah. Kita harus segera menemukan si Cloud. _Ikimashou_!"

"Dasar bocah tengil! Aku belum puas memarahimu!"

"_I-KI-MA-SHOU!!"_

"Ukh!!" Dengus Loz kesal. Saat itu Yazoo sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Lagi-lagi Loz mendengus. Tentu saja dia kesal setengah mati! Kadaj sudah pergi, siapa lagi yang mau menyeret Yazoo kalau bukan dirinya?

* * *

Tiga bersaudara itu beristirahat sejenak di tepi sebuah danau. Air di telaga yang dinamai Danau Aerith itu bening dan segar. Sementara Kadaj merendam kakinya dan Loz duduk bersantai di tepian telaga, Yazoo masih sibuk muntah-muntah. Padahal Loz sudah susah payah membantu membersihkan bangkai lebah di bajunya, tapi Yazoo tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan makhluk naas itu dari kepalanya.

Melihat Yazoo muntah di telaga sperti itu, Kadaj buru-buru mengangkat kakinya dari air. "_Ano baka hito!_" rutuknya.

Tiba-tiba ketiganya tersentak. Samar-samar terdengar deru mesin dari kejauhan. Dan sepertinya makin mendekat. Buru-buru Kadaj berlari ke arah jalan lebar yang bisa dilewati kendaraan, tidak jauh dari danau tempat mereka bertiga beristirahat.

Kadaj mendapat firasat. Dan firasatnya itu ternyata benar. Orang yang sedang dicarinya kini bergerak ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kadaj berdiri tepat di tengah jalan.

Cloud yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang muncul menghalangi jalannya di saat motornya tengah melaju kencang, tentu saja langsung mengerem mendadak. Dan itu tidak berjalan mulus. Motornya terbanting dan tubuhnya sendiri berguling-guling di atas tanah yang keras.

"Ukh..."

"Ne... _daijoubu_, Cloud _nii-san_?"

Cloud pun menengadah. Sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh tegap berambut keperakan. Penampilan yang sama seperti orang-orang yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Kau... mau membunuhku juga?"

"Hm, bagaimana, ya? Aku lebih suka kalau kita bermain-main dulu. Tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Ayo, serahkan yang waktu itu!"

"Apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura..."

"HIATT!!" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kadaj muncul Loz dan Yazoo yang langsung menyerang tanpa ba-bi-bu dulu. Tentu saja Kadaj jadi kesal. Harusnya kan dia yang bertarung! Akhirnya Kadaj pun ikut masuk ke dalam keributan ketiga orang itu.

Hampir setengah jam mereka berkelahi. Karena Cloud harus melawan tiga orang sekaligus, tentu saja dia akhirnya terdesak.

"Menyerah saja, dan turuti perintahku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa." Kadaj hampir saja menggores perut Cloud. Sayang, sesuatu yang berwarna merah berkelebat meyambar tubuh Cloud, sedikit menjauh dari Kadaj dan yang lainnya.

"Vincent?!" seru Cloud keras. Dia menatap 'sesuatu' itu, yang ternyata temannya, dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

"Kalian! Cuma orang-orang lemah yang bertarung seperti itu."

"Ho, jadi Kau juga mau ikut bermain, Om Vince?" Kadaj langsung maju menyerang Vincent. Tentu saja Vincent bisa menghindar. Sementara Vincent menghadapi serangan Kadaj, Cloud masih harus menghadapi Loz dan Yazoo.

Brukk!! Tubuh Cloud terhempas dengan keras. Tidak cuma itu, handphone miliknya pun terjatuh dari sakunya dan kemudian jatuh ke telaga. Melihat itu, Vincent langsung panik dan berusaha menyelamatkan si handphone. Tapi terlambat, benda itu sudah terlanjur terjun ke dasar telaga. Beberapa detik kemudian cahayanya padam, menandakan ponsel itu sudah tak terselamatkan.

_Sial, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya! _ Umpatnya salam hati.

"Sudahlah, jangan diambil! Ponsel itu sudah mati," ujar Cloud.

_Ukh, padahal kan daripada terbuang begitu, lebih baik untukku saja! _Rutuknya dalam hati, kesal.

"HUAHAHAHAHA....!!" Kadaj tertawa keras sampai berguling-guling di tanah.

"Om Vince, belum pernah melihat ponsel, ya? Kubelikan deh, mau tidak?"

Geram, diserangnya Kadaj dengan marah. Tapi Loz langsung menghadangnya. Akhirnya Kadaj berbalik menyerang Cloud bersama dengan Yazoo. Dan mereka, akhirnya, berhasil mengunci gerakan Cloud sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tangan Yazoo cukup kuat untuk mencengkramnya.

"Nah, sekarang serahkan 'itu'!"

"Nani?"

"Serahkan uangnya!"

"_NAN DA TO?_"

"Ho, rupanya kau sudah hilang ingatan, ya? Beberapa hari yang lalu, kau mengalami kecelakaan, kan? Dan waktu itu, pizza yang kau bawa terlempar ke kaca depan mobil Sephi-sama sehingga mobil itu menabrak pohon dan rusak. Sekarang, kau harus membayar ganti rugi sebesar 30 juta yen!"

"NANI?!" Cloud langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar jumlah uang yang baru saja didengarnya. Tidak mungkin dia punya uang sebanyak itu. Gajinya selama setahun saja tidak akan mendekati jumlah yang diminta. Dua orang lainnya, Vincent dan Loz, juga tidak kalah kaget dan menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Hanya Yazoo yang tidak bereaksi.

"_Matte! _Jadi, kita susah payah memburunya cuma untuk menagih uang?!" tanya Loz setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya, begitulah yang diperintahkan Sephi-sama."

"Bukan untuk membunuhnya?"

"Ya. Tapi Sephi-sama membebaskanku untuk melakukan apapun padanya, setelah hutang untuk ganti rugi kerusakan itu dibayar."

_Jadi, perintah membunuh itu Cuma keinginan si Bocah kurang ajar dan sinting ini! _ Omel Loz dalam hatinya. Rasanya derajatnya langsung jatuh. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah petarung elit yang kuat, bukannya penagih hutang!

"Ayo pulang!"

"Tidak bisa."

"PULANG!!" Kali ini Loz tidak mau mengalah lagi. Diseretnya Kadaj dengan paksa. Yazoo mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Cloud yang masih agak shock akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena tidak jadi membayar hutang sebesar itu. _Ini gara-gara Tifa yang memaksaku bekerja sebagai kurir pizza. Ukh, aku kan tidak punya bakat jadi kurir pizza._

Akhirnya sang Ex-Soldier, Cloud, pergi meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya terasa amat menyiksa. Sedangkan Vincent masih tetap terpaku, menatap telaga tempat ponsel tadi terjatuh.

_____OWARI_____

Batavia, 26 Juli 2007

22:16 WIB

Kadaoga Aki

Author's Note:

HAHAHAHAHA...... FAN FIC yang ANEH!!! Ga tau ah! Pokoknya begitulah, segala macem yang GAZEBO (GA ZElas BO) nyampur jadi satu dan akhirnya jadilah fan fic yang SUPER GAZEBABO (alias GA ZElas BAnget BO) ini.

Aki minta maaf klo banyak kekurangannya, berhubung bayak hal yang ga terlalu kumengerti tentang FFVII seperti tempat kadajtachi nunggu Cloud, tempat Kadaj nyuruh anak2 minum air "beracun" dan tempat Kadajtachi bertarung dengan Cloud terus si Om Vince datang nyelametin Cloud. Aki ga tau nama daerahnya. Gomen nasai...

Unn... dalam Fic ini Aki membuat Kadaj, Loz dan Yazoo bersaudara berdasarkan satu artikel singkat di majalah Final Fantasy World. Isinya : Ketiga orang ini adalah manifestasi dari sifat2 Sephi-sama. Yazoo dengan pesonanya, Loz kekuatannya dan Kadaj kebagian kegilaannya (maksudnya kekejamannya, kali ya?).


End file.
